


Just go with it

by RayssaRiddle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fake Date (technically), Implied cossdressing kink, It's not cheating, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov (mentioned) - Freeform, Rumlow is an idiot, Strange Coincidence, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Unexpected Date, bucky barnes is precious, bucky to the rescue, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayssaRiddle/pseuds/RayssaRiddle
Summary: Brock was an idiot and Steve was pretty much aware of that. Steve have already had enough of him and being let stood up was the last straw. Bucky Barnes pretending to be his date wasn't in his plans but he surely wasn't complaining about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Just go with it

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is inspired by a post on the tumblr likehemmins.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if my english is bad or something like that. Feel free to correct me (And to explain me how to use commas too. Why they explain everything to us, except how to use commas?)

Steve was annoyed to say the least. Day after day he regretted even more accepting to date Brock. The man was rude and too much full of himself, besides not having the slightest respect for him. One of the many proofs of that was that it has been almost one hour that Steve was waiting for the idiot arrive at their date and he hasn’t showed up yet. He has already called Brock, but the other didn’t answer the call.

It already was the fifth time the waitress asked him if he was ready to order anything and he said he was going to wait a little more. For some reason he was still hoping Brock was going to appear. The apologetic look on her face just made him feel more and more worse. He bet she was asking herself who was idiot enough to stood up Captain America. She would be pretty surprised if she found out it was a man.

The restaurant wasn’t fancy or anything like that. It was a pretty modest one, the kind that almost everyone could afford going. Having grown up in a poor neighborhood and have been raised by a single mother in the middle of the Great Depression, he never had a good financial condition back then, so he didn’t feel good going to fancy places. Yes, it wasn’t the most elegant date, but it was still a date and he required at least a little of respect and consideration from Brock.

To be honest, Steve just accepted dating Brock because Natasha has been trying to convince him to date someone for ages now and she didn’t seem to stop until she got him with someone. Brock asked him if he wanted to go out and he accepted. The date was cool and Steve liked him. The first couple of dates were like this, but then he started to see what an asshole Brock was, especially after Fury put him in charge of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team.

Yes, he didn’t like Brock this much anymore, but at least he respected him - the reciprocal wasn’t true, though -. Sometimes he was almost sure that Brock just used him as a trophy boyfriend to be able to say “Hey, I’m dating Captain America” to the other agents.

Steve sighed in defeat, already tired of waiting. He endured this kind of behavior for almost four months now and he had enough of that douch of a boyfriend that was Brock and nothing would change his mind about broking up with him the next day.

He was ready to get up, apologize to the waitress for wasting her time and occupying the table unnecessarily for so long and leave, but got surprised by the most cute and beautiful man he has ever seen in his life sitting in front of him. His dark brown hair was up to his chin, his eyes were from far the most beautiful shade of blue Steve has ever seen, his jaw sharp enough to cut paper, almost as tall and as build up as Steve and the blond was quite frankly afraid of getting poetic if he started to think too much about his smile.

"Hey, babe! Sorry, I’m late. The traffic was totally crazy!", he explained loudly.

Steve blinked confused and was about to ask what exactly was going on and surely get out of there as fast as possible - maybe the man was some of those crazy fans-, but the man added quietly, just loud enough for the two of them hear:

"I’m Bucky. Just go with it, yeah?", he looked around quickly, as if making sure no one was hearing "Whoever didn’t bother to show up and let you stood up here is a dick."

Steve knew the sensible thing to do was get up and go out, but the man was being so sweet and trying to save him from this embarrassing situation (He could even see the articles on the news: Captain America let stood up at a restaurant. Is our American Golden Boy not as much good as everyone think? What secrets is he hiding?) – also, he was really cute – that Steve saw himself smiling to him and playing along.

"Nothing to worry, honey. Just warn a guy next time", leaning forward, asked quietly, "Why are you doing this?

"It already happened to me before. Trust me, I can recognize this disappointed and kinda humiliated look from miles away", the man, no, Bucky said understandingly, "The looks people, especially the waitress, give you when you go out alone and without ordering anything are really embarrassing and awkward, so I thought that it might be a good idea saving you from the same destiny I once came through."

Steve couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know why, but he could feel the man was telling the truth. He wasn’t just helping him because he was Captain America.

"I really can’t imagine someone letting you stood up.", Steve wasn’t even flirting. He was just genuinely confused.

Bucky was beautiful, cute and sounded like a really good person. It was impossible to imagine why someone would just dump him. The brunet might have read on his face what he was thinking because he explained what happened.

"I can’t imagine anyone letting you stood up too, but here we are. Brock was an asshole, by the way", Bucky shrugged, "He called me to a date after almost six months of dating, let me waiting and texted me saying everything was over and he was seeing someone new way better than me. It has been four months now and I can say with confidence that I’m better off."

Steve stared at him with astonishment. No, it was too much coincidence to be true. However, the name was the same and the dates matched.

"Seems like we’re talking about the same asshole", Steve pointed, embarrassed and afraid that Bucky was going to get mad at him, "Brock Rumlow?"

"No way!", Bucky laughed, "Are you the guy he dumped me to?"

"I think so", Steve tried to hide the relief when Bucky just laughed about the situation, "The dates match. We’re together for four months now. Well, we were. There’s no way I will endure his bullshit anymore after today. I’ve done this for too long."

Bucky laughed harder and Steve blushed. Ok, maybe, just maybe, his laugh was even more beautiful than his smile. The way his nose wrinkled when he laughed was… cute.

"Oh my God! It’s the most fun thing that ever happened to me. The world is so little sometimes. Becca will love to hear about this", Bucky wiped his watery eyes, "Anyway. My complete name is James Buchanan Barnes, but people call me Bucky, as I introduced myself. I feel like I’ve already seen you somewhere. What’s your name?"

Saying that he was surprised when Bucky asked his name was an euphemism. He thought Bucky already knew who he was. It sent a wave of warmth and happiness through his body that for the very first time someone did something for him with the intention of helping Steve Rogers, not Captain America. He hoped it wasn’t going to get strange once Bucky knew who he was.

Before Steve could even open his mouth to talk, the waitress approached to take their order. Thankfully she didn’t make any comment about “his date” finally arriving and just walked away as soon as she wrote down the orders.

"So, you were saying…?", Bucky asked as soon as she was far enough to hear.

Steve took a deep breath, biting his bottom lip.

"I’m Steve Rogers", Steve looked away, waiting for Bucky to start 'fanboying' (He was almost sure it was the expression Clint used) or something like that.

It always was what happened: either the person was a fan or a hater. It was really tiring and did nothing good to Steve’s confidence. If anything, it gave him trust issues because it was almost impossible to know who liked him for himself or for Captain America. Everybody wanted the America’s golden boy that would never say a curse word or do anything wrong, but no one wanted nothing with the soldier that knew an entire list of curse words, was a little shit since his first breath, was a total human disaster sometimes and had his fair baggage of PTSD, anxiety and nightmares.

Bucky stared at him for a while as if trying to analyze if he was saying the truth.

"Damn it! I’m really dumb, aren’t?", Bucky laughed embarrassed, blushing, "I’m sorry I didn’t notice before. It’s just hard for me recognizing faces sometimes. It never gets less embarrassing."

Steve smiled to him, happy that Bucky just apologized for don’t recognizing him before instead of freaking out or something else.

"It’s ok. Not everyone has a good memory for everything. I’m sorry to say it, but whoever said you’re dumb it is an idiot."

"Thanks God both me and you think Brock is an idiot, then", Bucky looked away.

For the tension on Bucky’s shoulders, it was obvious that the subject “memory” was a sensitive matter to him and Steve could relate to that kind of discomfort. He used to get tense like that when Tony called him “Capsicle” (Thankfully he stopped when he saw that it was a bad reminder for Steve about the time he was in the ice) and when he was at cold places. The therapy helped and after almost three years out of the ice he was already able to don’t feel at the edge of panic when in somewhere cold, just feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, I’m being honest, It’s ok", Steve assured, "If it makes you feel better, I’m really happy that you didn’t help me just because of who I am."

Bucky smiled to him and Steve felt strangely proud for being the one to make him smile. If he thought Brock was an idiot before that, now he was pretty convinced that he was indeed a totally disgusting person. This subject obviously hurt Bucky, so why the hell would him call Bucky “dumb” because of it?

"In 2012 I was in Manhattan when the Battle of New York happened. Becca was at the house of her friend and I went to pick her up when the portal opened and the Chitauris attacked", Bucky explained, "One of the explosions threw another car against ours and it overturned. Becca thankfully just got some scratches, but I hit my head when the car overturned and had to go through a little surgery on it. When I got better, I noticed I started having problems to recognize faces. It’s nothing like Prosopagnosia, thanks to God. I still can recognize faces perfectly. It just takes me some time. The doctor said I will never get totally better, but he said that with time it will get easier to recognize faces. I’m already able to recognize faces perfectly when it’s from someone I know, so I’m already seeing it as an absolute win."

Steve’s eyes widened when he heard the reason of the accident and he felt the guilt crawling into his chest.

"If you say you’re sorry about the battle I swear I will slap you", Bucky warned, "It wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame you. You were saving the fucking world, pal. If it makes you feel better, now I have an excuse to don’t talk with people I don’t like. I can just say I didn’t recognize them even if I did and they will believe."

The laugh came out before Steve could hold it and he felt awful for laughing about something serious like this.

"I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing about it", he apologized.

"But it was supposed to make you laugh, so my mission is accomplished", Bucky smiled mischievously.

"By the way, I’m glad you will be able to recover, even if just a little, from this", Steve said smiling, knowing better than say 'I’m sorry'. He knew personally how much bothering would be having people feeling pity for you, "And I made my point. Brock is a total dickhead for saying you’re dumb because of that. The way as I see it, the only dumb person here is him."

Bucky laughed and, again, Steve caught himself once more paying attention at the way his nose and his eyes wrinkled when he did this.

"Are we bonding over our hate for him or something like that?", Bucky asked amused.

"I don’t think so", Steve shrugged, "Hate is a too much strong word. Let’s call it… deep disgust."

Ok, Steve admitted he was really glad of himself for making Bucky laugh so much. Sue him, he wouldn’t care less.

"Historians never told us you were a total little shit", Bucky said, trying to stop laughing.

"It’s because historians don’t know shit", Steve said with confidence, what just made it even more difficult for Bucky to stop laughing.

And Stark said he was boring. Well, apparently he wasn’t this much boring after all.

"So, how old are you?", Steve asked.

Bucky seemed to be young. The only things on him that might make people think he was older than 30 were his muscles and maybe the style his hair was cut. It made him seems more… mature? Yeah, Steve thought “mature” was the right word.

"I’m 26", Bucky answered, "And you?"

Steve smiled, happy when Bucky didn’t just said “well, I already know how much old you are”. Sometimes knowing that his life was open to everyone to see was… too much. For the first time in years he was feeling like a normal person. For the first time since the serum he was being just Steve Rogers.

"It depends."

“It depends?", Bucky echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically I’m 96. Officially I’m 29."

"Hm...", Bucky hummed, "A grandpa."

"You kids don’t have any respect for the elders", Steve sighed dramatically.

Bucky put his hand against his own chest in a dramatic simulation of offence. The waitress looked strangely at him while putting the ordered food upon the table and Bucky looked back without putting down the look of offence or the hand on his chest, making Steve laugh.

"You boomers are so much easily offended", Bucky said looking at Steve, sighing even more dramatically than Steve.

The waitress was surely asking herself what the hell Captain America has seen on such a crazy man. The date was anything but planed, but if she asked Steve he would give her a considerable list of reasons he was liking to spend time with Bucky.

"What you do when you aren’t… you know, 'avengening'?", Bucky asked before putting an french-fry on his mouth.

"I like to draw", Steve answered, "And I still working on the list of films, books, songs and events I lost too. When I think I’m just about to finish it, a hundred more things appear."

"Were you surprised with women, people of colour and LGBT people getting more rights?", Bucky asked with genuine curiosity, unlike some people that asked that wanting Steve to be prejudiced so they could use him as a standard to their bigoted purposes.

"I think I was something between surprised and happy. I was raised at a part of Brooklyn that was… more safe to LGBT people, if I can say so, but it was still kind of a hell. I heard my trans neighbor being killed by some guys when I was 13. My mom tried to cover my ears and I was already a little deaf, but the walls were too much thin and I heard everything. We had a gay neighbor that was really strong because he worked on the docks, so he went there and fought the idiots. He managed to make them run away, but it was already too late. I also saw one lesbian girl being arrested after her father denounced her. It wasn’t really safe, but was the best we could have at the time. And the women… God, my mom used to be so criticized for don’t getting married again", Steve felt shivers (and not of the good kind) having to remember the things he saw and heard at the 40’s, "I’m really happy things changed."

"I can’t even imagine living in this type of period", Bucky frowned, "Ok, this topic let me sad and I’m pretty sure it lets you uncomfortable too, so let’s talk about something happy. What do you like to draw?"

Steve was feeling a little dizzy with how much easy Bucky was able to read him. Was him such an open book or Bucky was just really good at reading people?

"I draw anything", Steve shrugged, "People, objects, nature. I have a notebook almost full just with drawings I made from the team and another to drawn some events I suddenly remember and feel like it’s worthy to put on a paper."

"Someday you have to draw me like one of your USO girls", Bucky said jokingly, almost making Steve choke with the juice he was drinking.

"Isn't the phrase 'draw me like one of your French girls'?", Steve smiled.

"'USO girls' sounds better to me."

"Yeah, ok. I will have so much fun drawing you in a dress."

Ok, maybe the image of Bucky using a dress like the ones the USO girls used to use wasn’t as strange as it was supposed to be, and Steve was a little horrified with himself for thinking it.

"Hey! I would look handsome in a dress", Bucky gave him a wink and Steve hoped he hasn’t noticed him blushing.

They spent almost three hours talking and laughing (It was Bucky’s day off, for Steve’s luck). Bucky was really intelligent and smart, just the right amount of sassy and charming to make Steve’s brain melt. He was sweet, kind, a little shy, loved his family with all of his heart, but also sarcastic and provocative. To resume: exactly Steve’s type not just physically but also in the personality. The conversation was something between knowing more about each other and nonstop flirting, showing that he clearly was interested too.

Steve was mentally thanking whatever entity that sent that man to sit at the table with him.

When Tony called him, asking why he was almost two hours late to try the new equipment and the new suit that he made to him, Steve was less than pleased for having to go. Bucky was comprehensive and even apologized for taking so much of his time, making Steve’s heart race with how much perfect the man was (He wasn’t sure if his brain was making everything Bucky did look more a big deal than it actually was or not, but he didn’t care too). Steve insisted to pay the bill and Bucky tried to convince him to let him pay at least half of it, but Steve was irreducible and payed everything. Bucky didn’t just saved him from an embarrassing situation but also gave him a really good time. Pay the bill was the least he could do as a “thank you”.

When they got out from the restaurant, they look at each other without knowing what to say. Bucky bitted his bottom lip and Steve looked, really wanting to kiss him, but he didn’t. He hasn’t broke up with Brock yet, so he would feel really guilty if he kissed Bucky.

"Do you want…", both of them talked at the same time and laughed.

"Talk first", Steve said and Bucky shook his head in denial.

"It was something idiot, nevermind", Bucky blushed.

"I won’t make fun of you", Steve promised.

Bucky stared at him, looking like he was trying to decide if he sould talk or not. At the end, he decided to say what he was going to ask.

"I was going to ask if you want go on another date", Bucky turned even more red and Steve wanted to kiss his cheeks, "I mean, you said you are going to break up with Brock, so I thought we maybe can… well, it was just a dumb question.

Bucky was the one to just sit down on his table and pretend to be his date, but yet he was so shy to ask him to an actual date. The man was so cute Steve could die.

"Was it?", Steve raised an eyebrow, "What a shame. I was going to ask you in a date. A planed one, this time."

"Really?", Bucky’s eyes widened.

"So, is it a 'yes'?", Steve asked, hopeful.

"Yes! I mean, yes, of course I would want to go on another date with you", Bucky smiled.

Steve took his cellphone, offering him for Bucky to put his number, and Bucky immediately did it. After that he put his own number on Bucky’s cellphone.

"Are you free Friday at night? I'll leave work earlier, so we can have dinner together if you want to", Bucky asked.

"As soon as no one decides to attack the Earth, I’m free", Steve answered, giving him his phone back.

Bucky smiled, leaning forward and kissing Steve’s right cheek, making him blush and feel like a teenager with a crush. Sam, Clint and Natasha were going to make so much fun of him because of it.

"I will give you a proper kiss on Friday", Bucky promised.

"Friday can't come soon enough."

Yes, Steve was surely going to break up with Brock as soon as he saw the idiot.


End file.
